dragonballfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dragon Ball (Übersicht)
(jap. , auch ) ist eine -Serie des japanischen Zeichners , die ursprünglich im erschien und in 42 Einzelbänden zusammengefasst wurde. Darüber hinaus erfolgte auch zunächst eine Umsetzung als -Fernsehserie. Aufgrund des Erfolgs besteht das aus insgesamt drei Fernsehserien, 17 Kinofilmen, zwei Fernsehfilmen und einer OVA, sowie einer Vielzahl von Videospielen. Derzeit befindet sich ein für 2009 angekündigter Realfilm in der Produktion. Der Manga lässt sich dem - zuordnen und ist eine der weltweit erfolgreichsten Comic-Serien, das auch heute noch bekannte Zeichner wie , sowie und beeinflusst. thumb|upright=1.5|Der Original-Schriftzug der -Reihe, wie sie in Japan in Form von veröffentlicht wurde.]] Handlung Die Handlung des Mangas basiert lose auf dem traditionellen chinesischen Roman Die Reise nach Westen, der von während der Ming-Dynastie verfasst wurde. Der Affenkönig ist auch in Japan sehr bekannt und wird dort Son-Goku genannt. Die in mehrere Abschnitte unterteilbare Geschichte beschreibt das Leben des Protagonisten Son-Goku von seiner Kindheit als zwölfjährigem Jungen bis zum erwachsenen Mann von etwa 45 Jahren. Erstes Abenteuer Son-Goku lebt alleine in der Wildnis und hat, abgesehen von seinem verstorbenen Adoptiv-Großvater Son-Gohan, noch nie einen anderen Menschen gesehen. Eines Tages trifft er auf Bulma, ein Stadtmädchen, das in den Schulferien auf der Suche nach den sieben Dragonballs ist. Da Son-Goku im Besitz eines der ist und diesen Bulma nicht überlassen will, weil er ein Erbstück seines Großvaters ist, entscheidet er sich, sie auf ihrer Reise zu begleiten. Beim Sammeln der konkurrieren sie mit dem Wüstenbanditen Yamchu, dessen Begleiter, der Katze und dem bösartigen Prinz Pilaw. Dabei wollen alle ihre Wünsche erfüllt sehen: Pilaw will der Herrscher der Welt werden, Bulma wünscht sich einen Freund, während Yamchu seine Angst gegenüber Frauen ablegen will. Auf der Suche nach den restlichen begegnen Son-Goku und Bulma dem „Herrn der Schildkröten“, der unter seinem Namen Muten-Roshi als großer Kampfkünstler bekannt ist, wie auch dem Schwein und dem Rinderteufel und dessen Tochter , der Son-Goku verspricht, sie später einmal zu heiraten. Als die schließlich versammelt sind, gelingt es Prinz Pilaw durch eine List Shenlong zu rufen. Allerdings ist es , der durch seinen Wunsch verhindert, dass Prinz Pilaw die Weltherrschaft erlangt. In seiner Wut darüber sperrt er Bulma, Son-Goku, Yamchu, Pool und Oolong ein, um sie später zu töten. Alle suchen in dieser Vollmondnacht nach einem Ausweg aus ihrem Gefängnis und Son-Goku erinnert sich, dass sein Großvater in einer solchen Nacht von einem Monster getötet wurde. Er sieht den Mond durch das Glasdach des Gefängnisses an und verwandelt sich daraufhin in einen riesigen Wer-Affen, der unkontrolliert seine Umgebung zerstört. Dadurch können zwar alle dem Gefängnis entkommen, sehen sich nun aber mit dem Affen-Monster Son-Goku konfrontiert. Schließlich verwandelt sich Pool in eine Schere und schneidet dem Wer-Affen seinen Schwanz, die empfindlichste Stelle, ab. Daraufhin verwandelt sich das Monster in den menschlichen Jungen Son-Goku zurück. Kampftraining und das 21. Große Kampfsportturnier In der Folge macht sich Son-Goku auf, um bei Muten-Roshi seine Kampfausbildung zu beginnen. Nach seiner Ankunft auf der Schildkröteninsel trifft dort auch Kuririn (Krillinim Anime Krillin genannt) ein, um ebenfalls beim Herrn der Schildkröten zu trainieren. Nach einem Wettstreit um die Stelle als einziger Schüler der Kampfsportkoryphäe erkennt Muten-Roshi in beiden ein großes Potenzial und nimmt Son-Goku und Kuririn als seine Schüler auf. Ziel des Trainings ist die Teilnahme am großen Kampfsportturnier, dem . Am Tag des Großen Turniers meldet sich neben seinen beiden Schülern auch der Lehrmeister selbst an. Muten-Roshi, unter dem Decknamen Jackie Chun, und seine Schüler dominieren das Turnier, so dass im Finale Son-Goku seinem Meister gegenübersteht. Der verkleidete Muten-Roshi erringt im Endkampf, in dessen Verlauf er den Mond zerstört, knapp den Sieg. Kampf gegen die Red Ribbon-Armee Son-Goku begibt sich erneut auf die Suche nach den sieben Dragonballs, die sich nach dem Anrufen Shenlongs zerstreut haben, um den 4-Sterne-Dragonball seines Großvaters zu finden. Er sieht sich dabei jetzt mit der Red Ribbon-Armee konfrontiert, die im Auftrag von Kommandant Red ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den ist. Nach und nach zerschlägt er Teile der Armee und befreit die durch sie versklavten Menschen. Um das Problem „Son-Goku“ zu beseitigen und die Niederlage zu vermeiden, beauftragt der Kommandant den Profikiller Tao Bai Bai, die weiteren zu finden und ihm zu bringen. Im Verlauf der Suche stößt Tao Bai Bai auf den Indianer Upa und dessen Vater welche am Fuß des Quittenturms leben. Nachdem Upas Vater Tao Bai Bai auffordert zu verschwinden tötet dieser ihn kurzerhand. Es gelingt Tao Bai Bai sogar, Son-Goku zu besiegen, der jedoch überlebt. Son-Goku klettert den Quittenturm hinauf, um dort das magische Wasser zu erhalten, von dem er sich einer Legende nach erhofft, stärker zu werden. Um an das Wasser zu kommen, muss er allerdings zuerst Meister Quitte fangen. Son-Goku meistert diese schwierige Aufgabe in drei Tagen und kehrt zum Fuß des Turms zurück. Dort tritt er erneut gegen Tao Bai Bai an und ist ihm nun haushoch überlegen. Als Son-Goku dessen eigene Handgranate zu Tao Bai Bai zurückbefördert und diese explodiert, stirbt Tao Bai Bai augenscheinlich. Son-Goku begibt sich daraufhin direkt in das Hauptquartier der Red Ribbon-Armee und zerschlägt diese endgültig. Auf seiner weiteren Reise begegnet Son-Goku der Schwester des Herrn der Schildkröten, der Wahrsagerin Uranai Baba. Sie soll ihm dabei helfen, den letzten zu finden, den der Dragonball-Radar nicht aufspüren kann. Die verschrobene alte Dame will die Information jedoch erst preisgeben, nachdem Son-Goku und seine Freunde in einem kleinen Wettkampf fünf von Uranai Babas Kämpfern besiegt haben. Son-Gokus letzter und maskierter Gegner ist sein verstorbener Großvater, der für einen Tag aus dem Jenseits zurückkehren durfte. Dank Uranai Babas Information wird der letzte gefunden und Son-Goku ruft den Heiligen Drachen, damit Upas Vater wieder ins Leben zurückkehrt. Rache für Tao Bai Bai Son-Goku beschließt, sich alleine auf das nächste Kampfsportturnier vorzubereiten. Die beiden Schüler des Herrn der Schildkröten verlassen daraufhin die Insel ihres Meisters und ziehen in die Welt, in der Son-Goku schließlich auf die Schüler des Herrn der Kraniche trifft: und . Der Herr der Kraniche ist der Bruder Tao Bai Bais, den seine Schüler rächen wollen. Jedoch wissen sie zunächst nicht, das Son-Goku ihn getötet hat. Das 22. Tenkaichi Budokai bestreitet Son-Goku nun mit seinen Freunden. Trotz der konkurrierenden Kampfschule des Herrn der Kraniche geben sich die teilnehmenden Schüler von Muten-Roshi siegessicher und schließlich stehen sich die zwei besten Schüler aus beiden Kampfschulen gegenüber. Son-Goku und liefern sich einen harten, aber fairen Kampf, bei dem sich beide ebenbürtig gegenüberstehen. Gewinner ist schließlich , da Son-Goku einen Moment eher als er den Boden außerhalb des Kampfrings berührt. Aufgrund der Ereignisse während des Kampfsportturniers ändern und Chao-Zu ihre Haltung gegenüber der Kampfschule des Herrn der Schildkröten, entschuldigen sich für ihr schlechtes Verhalten und wenden sich von ihrem Meister ab. Kampf gegen den Oberteufel Das Turnier endet scheinbar friedlich, doch die freudige Stimmung wird zerstört, als sich ein Diener des Dämons Oberteufel Piccolo, Son-Gokus bemächtigt und dabei Kuririn tötet. Auch Son-Goku kann dem Dämon kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Während sich Son-Goku in der Wildnis wieder aufrappelt und dabei den Eremiten Yajirobi trifft, sammelt der Obereufel Piccolo die Dragonballs. Es wird klar, dass der Oberteufel, der einst von Muten-Roshis Meister Mutaito in einen Reiskocher gesperrt wurde, von Prinz Pilaw befreit wurde, um so an die sieben zu gelangen. Pilaws Plan geht jedoch nicht auf, da Piccolo die für sich sammelt, sich vom Drachen die ewige Jugend wünscht und Shenlong dann tötet. Bei weiteren Kämpfen mit dem Oberteufel sterben schließlich Chao-Zu und Muten-Roshi. Auch Tenshinhan, der überlebt, hat keine Chance. Son-Goku stellt sich dem Oberteufel und kann ihm schließlich nach einem harten Kampf eine tödliche Wunde zufügen. Ehe Piccolo sein Leben lässt, speit er ein Ei aus, in dem sein Sohn heranreifen soll, um ihn zu rächen. Konfrontation mit Piccolos Sohn Die Geburt von Piccolos Sohn, der sich selbst auch Piccolo nennt, erweist sich als Glücksfall, da durch Piccolos endgültigen Tod auch Gott gestorben wäre. Dieser war mit dem Oberteufel dadurch verbunden, dass beide einst in einem Wesen vereint waren, das sich in einen guten und einen bösen Teil gespalten hat, damit der gute Teil die Position des irdischen Gottes einnehmen kann. Gott belebt den heiligen Drachen Shenlong wieder, damit der Wunsch erfüllt werden kann, Kuririn, Muten-Roshi und Chao-Zu wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Son-Goku trainiert ab diesem Tag unter Mr. Popo in Gottes Palast, damit dieser gegen Piccolos Sohn bestehen kann. Son-Gokus Freunde trainieren ebenfalls, um sich auf die kommende Konfrontation beim 23. Tenkaichi Budokai vorzubereiten. Am Tag des Turniers trifft Son-Goku auf eine junge Frau, die gegen ihn einen Groll zu hegen scheint. Erst als sich beide im Kampf gegenüberstehen und Son-Goku diesen gewinnt, offenbart sie sich ihm als und erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, sie zu heiraten. Tenshinhan sieht sich mit dem tot geglaubten Bruder seines ehemaligen Meisters konfrontiert: Tao Bai Bai hat seinen Körper mit künstlichen Körperteilen aufrüsten lassen und nimmt nun am Kampfsportturnier teil, um sich an den ehemaligen Schülern des Herrn der Kraniche zu rächen. Zwar hat er in der Vorrunde aus dem Turnier geworfen, doch ist er gegen chancenlos. In den weiteren Paarungen der Endrunde unterliegen Kuririn dem unter dem Namen Belzebub angetretenen Piccolo und Yamchu einem scheinbar harmlosen Büroangestellten mit Namen Shen, von dessen Körper Gott Besitz ergriffen hat, um unerkannt am Turnier teilzunehmen. In den Halbfinalbegegnungen unterliegt Son-Goku, aber auch Gott, der Shens Körper im Laufe des Kampfs wieder freigibt, verliert gegen Belzebub. Im Finale gibt sich Piccolo zu erkennen und kündigt an, Son-Goku zu töten und danach wieder Angst und Schrecken über der Welt zu verbreiten. Doch Son-Goku kann seinen Gegner nach einem erbitterten Kampf bezwingen. Als Gott Piccolo töten will, schreitet Son-Goku ein, da durch Piccolos Tod auch Gott aufhören würde zu existieren. Son-Goku wird von seinen Verletzungen durch eine Magische Bohne geheilt und gibt zum Entsetzen aller Anwesenden seinem Gegner ebenfalls eine. Dies tut er, um auch weiterhin gegen einen solch starken Gegner antreten und sich mit ihm messen zu können. Son-Gokus Erbe Nach dem Sieg über Oberteufel Piccolo gehen einige Jahre ins Land. Son-Goku hat geheiratet und mit ihr einen Sohn, der den Namen von Son-Gokus Großvater, Son-Gohan, trägt. Als er seine Freunde auf der Insel des Herrn der Schildkröten besucht und ihnen seinen Sohn vorstellt, taucht ein starker Krieger aus dem Weltall auf, dessen Name Radditz ist und der behauptet, Son-Gokus älterer Bruder zu sein. Son-Goku erfährt so, dass er kein Mensch, sondern ein ist, der eigentlich Kakarott heißt und auf die Erde geschickt wurde, um die Menschen zu vernichten. Bei der Landung auf der Erde verlor Son-Goku jedoch sein Gedächtnis und konnte deshalb seinen Auftrag nicht vollenden. Als Son-Goku sich weigert, seinen Auftrag nun zu Ende zu bringen, entführt Radditz Son-Gohan, ohne dass dessen Vater etwas dagegen ausrichten kann. Radditz ist so mächtig, dass sich Son-Goku und Piccolo gegen ihn verbünden müssen, um eine Chance zu haben. Im folgenden Kampf können beide gemeinsam zunächst kaum etwas gegen den außerirdischen Krieger ausrichten, obwohl sie ihren Gegner damit überraschen, dass sie die über seinen Scouter gemessene Kampfkraft offenbar zu einem beliebigen Zeitpunkt erheblich steigern können. Radditz setzt Son-Goku schwer zu und löst dadurch bei Son-Gohan einen Wutanfall aus, der dessen Kraft enorm steigert. So befreit sich Son-Gohan alleine aus der Raumkapsel, in der ihn Radditz eingesperrt hatte. Dies überrascht Radditz derart, dass Son-Goku ihn festhalten und Piccolo ihm mit seiner neuen Kampftechnik, der Höllenspirale, den Todesstoß versetzen kann. Piccolo tötet damit Radditz und verletzt Son-Goku schwer, der an seinen Verletzungen stirbt. Gott holt Son-Gokus Körper zu sich und begleitet ihn ins Jenseits. Kampf gegen die Bevor Radditz stirbt, kündigt er an, dass die beiden letzten verbliebenen -Krieger Vegeta und Nappa in nur einem Jahr zur Erde kommen werden, um Son-Gokus Verrat zu rächen, danach die Menschheit auszulöschen und um den Planeten dann meistbietend zu verkaufen. Die beiden seien noch deutlich stärker als Radditz. So beginnen die Überlebenden damit, die zu suchen, um Son-Goku wiederzubeleben. Piccolo hat das kämpferische Potenzial Son-Gohans erkannt und nimmt sich seiner an, um ihn für den Kampf gegen die beiden außerirdischen Krieger zu trainieren. Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu und Yamchu bereiten sich währenddessen in Gottes Palast vor. Son-Goku wurde von Gott persönlich ins Jenseits begleitet, damit er dort in seiner menschlichen Gestalt bei Meister Kaio trainieren kann, bis er durch die wiederbelebt ist. Nach einem Jahr treffen die ein und der Kampf beginnt. Ehe Son-Goku den Ort des Geschehens erreicht, sterben Yamchu, Chao-Zu, und auch Piccolo, der von Vegeta und Nappa als Namekianer erkannt wird. Vegeta, der sich bislang im Kampf zurückgehalten hatte, ist überrascht, als es Son-Goku gelingt, Nappa mit Leichtigkeit zu besiegen. Auch er selbst hat es gegen Son-Goku nicht leicht, so dass er sich entschließt, seine Gestalt zu ändern und sich in einen Weraffen zu verwandeln. Da Piccolo während des Trainingsjahres mit Son-Gohan den Mond zerstört hat, der zur Verwandlung ebenso notwendig ist wie der Affenschwanz der , erzeugt Vegeta eine Lichtkugel, die dieselbe Strahlungsstärke wie der Mond besitzt, und kann so die Verwandlung vollziehen. Son-Goku ist nun chancenlos und wird von Vegeta überrascht, als er Energie für einen Angriff sammelt. Dennoch gelingt es, den außerirdischen Krieger zu besiegen, indem Yaijirobi ihm den Schwanz abschneidet. Sowohl Kuririn als auch Son-Gohan können nun mit der von Son-Goku gesammelten Energie Vegeta den entscheidenden Schlag versetzen, der ihn zum Rückzug ins All zwingt. Die namekianischen Da keine Magischen Bohnen zur Verfügung stehen, erholt sich Son-Goku von seinen schweren Verwundungen im Krankenhaus. Währenddessen machen sich Son-Gohan, Kuririn und Bulma mit einem Raumschiff auf die Reise zum Planeten Namek, der Heimatwelt des Wesens, aus dem einst Gott und Piccolo hervorgingen. Sie wollen die dortigen suchen und sich vom namekianischen Drachen wünschen, Piccolo wiederzubeleben, damit auch die irdischen wieder zurückkehren. Allerdings erweist sich die Mission als beinahe unmöglich, da auf Namek der Tyrann Freezer mit seinen Schergen ebenfalls nach den sucht. Nachdem Freezer über Vegetas Scouter und dessen Funkverbindung von den Dragonballs erfahren hat, will er sich damit nun Unsterblichkeit wünschen. Als schließlich Vegeta in seiner Raumkapsel Namek erreicht, scheint die Lage für die Erdlinge komplett aussichtslos. Auch eine Flucht ist unmöglich, da Freezers Gefolgsleute Gottes Raumschiff durch einen Angriff unbrauchbar gemacht haben. Auf der Erde erhält Son-Goku nach einiger Zeit von Yajirobi eine Magische Bohne, die ihn sofort heilt. Meister Kaio setzt Son-Goku telepathisch über die Lage auf Namek in Kenntnis. Son-Goku begibt sich nun mit einem Raumschiff, das Bulmas Vater, Dr. Briefs, anhand von Gottes Raumschiff gebaut hat, auf den Weg nach Namek, um seinem Sohn, Kuririn und Bulma im Kampf gegen Freezer und Vegeta beizustehen. Während dessen verbünden sich Vegeta und Son-Gokus Freunde, da Polunga, der heilige Drache Nameks, drei Wünsche erfüllt und zudem s stärkste Krieger, die Ginyu-Force, eingetroffen sind. Gegen das Sonderkommando haben Vegeta und seine neuen Verbündeten keine Chance, so dass schließlich alle Freezer zufallen. Dieser kann den namekianischen Drachen jedoch ohne die notwendige Beschwörungsformel nicht rufen. Son-Goku erreicht den Planeten gerade rechtzeitig und kann verhindern, dass die Ginyu-Force seine Freunde, Vegeta und seinen Sohn tötet. Zusammen mit Vegeta gelingt es ihm, das Sonderkommando zu besiegen. Während sich beide von den Kämpfen erholen, sieht sich der Tyrann dem letzten namekianischen Krieger, Neel, gegenüber. Dieser beschäftigt Freezer solange, bis der kleine Dende im Auftrag des Oberältesten der Namekianer den Erdlingen helfen kann, den heiligen Drachen zur rufen. Sie wünschen sich, dass Piccolo wiederbelebt und nach Namek gebracht wird. Nun drängt Vegeta darauf, ihm die Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen. Dann allerdings erscheint , der seinen Wunsch jedoch ebenfalls nicht aussprechen kann, da der Oberälteste der Namekianer stirbt und somit auch die Dragonballs und der Drache verschwinden. Daraufhin entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen und Vegeta, in dem Freezer weit überlegen ist. Auch der zur Verstärkung eingetroffene und inzwischen mit Neel verschmolzene Piccolo vermag nichts gegen den Tyrannen auszurichten. Nachdem Freezer Vegeta getötet hat, kann Freezer solange beschäftigt werden, bis Son-Goku genügend Kraft für eine Genkidama gesammelt hat, die er auf Freezer schleudert. Doch Freezer überlebt auch diesen Angriff beinahe unbeschadet. Er tötet Kuririn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und verwundet Piccolo im nächsten Zug schwer, was Son-Goku so wütend macht, dass er sich in einen Super- verwandelt. In seinem grenzenlosen Zorn über den Tod seines besten Freundes Kuririn befiehlt Son-Goku seinem Sohn Son-Gohan, den schwer verletzten Piccolo und Bulma zu seinem Raumschiff zu bringen und sofort den Planeten zu verlassen. Doch der folgende Kampf zwischen Freezer und Son-Goku zerstört das Magnetfeld des Planeten und damit auch die elektronischen Bordsysteme von Son-Gokus Raumschiff. Gott und sein Gehilfe Popo haben inzwischen auf der Erde die wieder vorhandenen zusammengetragen und wünschen sich vom heiligen Drachen Shenlog, die von und seinen Anhängern Getöteten wiederzubeleben. Dadurch kehren nicht nur alle Namekianer ins Leben zurück, sondern auch Vegeta und Polunga, dem Dende nun Son-Gokus Wunsch schildert: Alle Wiederbelebten und Lebenden außer und ihn auf die Erde zu bringen. Allein auf Namek zurückgeblieben bekämpfen sich nun Son-Goku und Freezer, während der Planet mehr und mehr zerfällt. Kurz bevor der Planet schließlich explodiert, besiegt Son-Goku Freezer, lässt ihn allerdings am Leben. In letzter Sekunde versucht Son-Goku den Planeten zu verlassen. Dann explodiert Namek. Auf der Erde gehen Son-Gokus Freunde davon aus, dass er im Kampf gegen Freezer gestorben ist und wollen ihn mit den Dragonballs wiederbeleben. Vom heiligen Drachen erfahren sie, dass das nicht möglich ist, weil Son-Goku noch lebt und er es ablehnt durch den Wunsch zurück zur Erde gebracht zu werden, da er es bald aus eigener Kraft schaffen würde. Die Namekianer überlassen den Menschen die Wünsche, um Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Chao-Zu und Yamchu wiederzubeleben, ehe sie sich von Polunga zu einem neuen Heimatplaneten bringen lassen. Nur Piccolo bleibt auf der Erde zurück - wie auch Vegeta, der von nun an auf der Erde lebt. Doktor Geros Plan Am Tag von Son-Gokus Rückkehr erscheinen und sein Vater auf der Erde, um diese noch vor Son-Gokus Ankunft zu vernichten. Son-Gokus Freunde machen sich zum Kampf bereit, werden allerdings von einem ebenso plötzlich auftauchenden jungen Mann überrascht, der sich kurz darauf in einen Super- verwandelt und und seinen Vater tötet. Bei Son-Gokus Rückkehr stellt sich dieser Junge Son-Goku als vor, der der Sohn von Vegeta und Bulma ist. Er kommt aus einer finsteren Zukunft, in der die Erde von zwei Cyborgs verwüstet wurde, die so stark sind, dass sie alle Kämpfer getötet haben. Son-Goku sei in seiner Zeitlinie erkrankt und an der Erkrankung gestorben, ohne in den Kampf eingreifen zu können. Daher hat ein Medikament aus der Zukunft mitgebracht, das Son-Goku heilen soll. Trunks teilt Son-Goku mit, wann und wo die Cyborgs zum ersten Mal auftauchen und mit ihrer Verwüstung beginnen werden. Danach reist er wieder zurück in die Zukunft. Son-Goku vergisst aber schon bald die notwendigen Einzelheiten, so dass Piccolo, der das Gespräch wegen seines empfindlicheren Gehörs mitverfolgen konnte, den anderen die wichtigsten Informationen mitteilt. Daraufhin trennt sich die Gruppe und beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen für die Konfrontation. Wie von vorhergesagt erscheinen auf den Tag genau drei Jahre später zwei Cyborgs und beginnen den Kampf. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass der Cyborg mit der Bezeichnung C20 Doktor Gero selbst ist, ein ehemaliger Wissenschafter der Red Ribbon-Armee, die von Son-Goku bereits vor Jahren zerschlagen wurde, wofür sich Doktor Gero nun rächen will. Er und der zweite Cyborg mit der Bezeichnung C19 besitzen an ihren Handflächen Vorrichtungen, mit denen sie die Energie eines Kontrahenten aufnehmen und für sich nutzbar machen können. Eine weitere von Ankündigungen bewahrheitet sich, als Son-Goku im Kampf erschöpft zusammenbricht und ihm auch eine Magische Bohne nicht mehr hilft. Yamchu bringt ihn nach Hause, wo Chichi Son-Goku mit Trunks' Medikament aus der Zukunft gesund pflegt. Währenddessen befassen sich Vegeta, der nun auch zum Super- werden kann, und Piccolo mit den beiden Cyborgs und haben leichtes Spiel. C19 wird von Vegeta zerstört und C20 verliert seinen rechten Arm im Kampf gegen Piccolo. Doch als später auftaucht, um der Gruppe beizustehen, wird klar, dass der letzte verbliebene Cyborg nicht der ist, den angekündigt hatte. Doktor Gero macht sich die Verwirrung zunutze und flüchtet in seinen geheimen Unterschlupf. Dort aktiviert er die beiden Cyborgs, vor denen gewarnt hatte. Als Son-Gokus Freunde ihn einholen sind die Cyborgs C17 und C18 bereits aktiv, töten jedoch Doktor Gero, um zu verhindern, dass er sie erneut deaktiviert und erwecken mit C16 einen weiteren Cyborg von Gero zum Leben. Die ersten Kämpfe gehen zu Gunsten von Geros Cyborgs aus, doch sind sie nicht darauf aus, Son-Gokus Freunde zu töten. Ihr Ziel ist es, Son-Goku zu vernichten und sie begeben sich auf die Suche nach ihm. In der Zwischenzeit taucht eine weitere Zeitkapsel aus der Zukunft auf, die allerdings schwere Beschädigungen aufweist. Niemand ahnt, dass mit ihr ein weiterer von Doktor Geros Cyborgs angekommen ist: , der sich nun seinerseits auf die Suche nach C17 und C18 begibt, um sie in seinen Körper zu integrieren und so seine perfekte Form zu erlangen. Die Cell-Spiele Da die Cyborgs C17 und C18 übermäßig stark sind, fliegt Piccolo zu Gottes Palast, um ihn zu bitten, sich mit ihm wieder zu einem Wesen zu vereinen, um sie zu besiegen, auch wenn dann die verschwinden. Doch dann begegnet Piccolo-Gott zunächst dem unperfekten , der in einer Vorstadt die Körper mehrerer Menschen ausgesaugt und sich so ihrer Energie bemächtigt hat, um stärker zu werden. Piccolo gelingt es, im Kampf zu täuschen und ihm einige Informationen zu entlocken. So ist Cell ein Geschöpf von Doktor Gero und dessen Computer, das aus dem Erbmaterial von Son-Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, und geschaffen wurde. Hierfür hatten kleine Sonden Hautschuppen aufgenommen und die Informationen an den Computer geleitet, der zudem alle beobachteten Kampftechniken einprogramiert und die Fähigkeit verleiht, gesehene Techniken zu erlernen. kommt wie aus der Zukunft und hatte dort getötet, um mit seiner Zeitmaschine in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, damit er mit den in seiner Zeitlinie zerstörten C17 und C18 zu einer perfekten Form zu verschmelzen. Als und Kuririn auftauchen, überrascht seine Gegner mit einer von Kuririns Kampftechniken und entkommt. In den Trümmern des Labors von Doktor Gero finden Kuririn und ein weiteres Labor in welchem sich Dr. Geros Pläne, sein Computer, sowie die Larvenform von finden. Kurzerhand zerstören sie den Computer und die Cell-Larve ehe sie mit den Plänen zu Bulma und ihrem Vater fliegen. Son-Goku hat sich derweil bei Muten-Roshi von seiner Krankheit erholt. Die Cyborgs können ihn jedoch aufspüren, so dass sich Piccolo C17 in einem Kampf stellt, um zu verhindern, dass Son-Goku getötet wird und dass seine perfekte Form erhält. Im Laufe des Kampfes mischt sich allerdings selbst ein, der weiter an Kraft gewonnen hat und sich so nun C-17 einverleiben kann. Währenddessen erwacht Son-Goku und kann Piccolo und retten. Nachdem beide in Gottes Palast versorgt sind, begibt sich Son-Goku auf die Suche nach einem neuen Gott für die Erde. Auf Namek findet er in Dende einen geeigneten Kandidaten für die Position, ist er doch wie der alte Gott in der Lage, neue zu erschaffen. Als auch Vegeta, und Son-Gohan im Palast ankommen, gehen die Kämpfer nacheinander in den Raum von Geist und Zeit, um sich auf vorzubereiten. Nach diesem Training überschätzt Vegeta seine eigenen Kräfte und gestattet es , seine perfekte Form zu erreichen. Auch muss sich ihm geschlagen geben, obwohl er zwar kräftemäßig überlegen ist, aber aufgrund dessen Schnelligkeit keine Chance hat. Während sich Son-Goku und sein Sohn noch immer im Raum von Geist und Zeit befinden, beschließt , seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf testen zu wollen und lässt davon ab, Vegeta und zu töten. Er kündigt an, ein Kampfsportturnier zu veranstalten, zu dem jeder eingeladen ist, der etwas auf sich und seine Kampfkunst hält. Er selbst sei der einzige Gegner und es ginge um das Ende der Welt. Zum Turnier erscheinen nicht nur Son-Goku und seine Kampfgefährten, sondern auch der derzeitige Weltmeister der Kampfkünste und Sieger des letzten Tenkaichi Budokai, Mister Satan, mit seinen besten Schülern, die ihre prompten Niederlagen auf Tricks des Gegners schieben. Nachdem Mister Satan besiegt worden ist, kommt es zum Aufeinandertreffen von Son-Goku und , bei dem sich beide als ebenbürtige Gegner gegenüberstehen. Doch Son-Goku muss schließlich aufgeben, da die höheren Energiereserven hat. Da er bestimmen darf, wer als nächster gegen antritt, wählt er nicht Vegeta sondern seinen Sohn, Son-Gohan. In dem folgenden Kampf scheint die klare Oberhand zu besitzen, so dass er aus Langeweile beschließt, mit Miniaturkopien seiner Selbst die anderen Kämpfer anzugreifen. Ziel dieses Planes ist es Son-Gohan so anzustacheln das er mit seiner ganzen Kraft kämpft. Allerdings unterschätzt dabei Son-Gohans freiwerdende Kräfte, als sich dieser vor Wut in einen zweifachen Super- verwandelt und damit die Grenze überschreitet, die weder , Vegeta noch sein Vater zu erreichen vermochten. Von seiner Kraft und Kampfeslust vernebelt spielt Son-Gohan mehr mit seinem Gegner, als dass er ihm wirklich schadet. Als es Son-Gohan gelingt, C18 aus ihm herauszuzwingen, sieht keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als die Erde zu zerstören. Um das zu verhindern, benutzt Son-Goku seine Momentane Teleportation und landet mit auf Meister Kaios Planeten. In der Explosion werden sowohl Son-Goku als auch Meister Kaio getötet, doch kann sich dank seiner Regenerationsfähigkeit in seine perfekte Form retten. Durch die neu erlernte Fähigkeit der momentanen Teleportation kehrt zum Schrecken aller auf die Erde zurück und tötet bei seinem Erscheinen . Dennoch wird er letztlich von Son-Gohan und dessen unbändiger Kraft besiegt, der seinen Gegner mit einem Kame-hame-ha vollständig zerstört, so dass er sich nicht wieder regenerieren kann. Eine bessere Zukunft Nachdem Dende die mit einigen Verbesserungen erneut geschaffen hat, gelingt es den Freunden den heiligen Drachen zu rufen, um alle wiederzubeleben. Doch Son-Goku lehnt dies ab, um sich von der Erde fernzuhalten, da er offenbar den Ärger förmlich anzieht. Den nun freien zweiten Wunsch benutzt Kuririn, da er sich in den Cyborg verliebt hat, um die Selbstzerstörungsfunktion in C-18 zu entschärfen. kehrt wieder in seine Zeitlinie zurück und in den folgenden Jahren bringt Son-Gokus zweiten Sohn zur Welt, Son-Goten. Im Alter von 6 Jahren, ist er gut mit dem Sohn von Bulma und Vegeta befreundet: Trunks. Kuririn ist mittlerweile mit C18 verheiratet und hat mit ihr eine kleine Tochter. Son-Gohan ist zu einem Jugendlichen herangewachsen und geht nun auf die Oberschule in Satan- . Dort lernt er Videl, Mister Satans Tochter, kennen, die wie ihr Vater als Heldin im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen verehrt wird. Sie entdeckt, dass Son-Gohan als verkleideter Superheld mit Namen der große ebenfalls auf Verbrecherjagd geht, und erpresst ihn so, sie zu trainieren. Als Son-Goku im Jenseits von dem Kampfsportturnier und von der Möglichkeit hört, durch wieder für einen Tag auf die Erde zurückzukehren, beginnt er sofort voller Begeisterung mit dem Training. So bereiten sich alle auf das Turnier vor. Am Tag des Turniers trifft Son-Goku nicht nur seine Familie und Freunde wieder, sondern er lernt auch erstmals seinen jüngsten Sohn kennen. Im Juniorenturnier treten Son-Goten und Trunks im Finale gegeneinander an, welches Trunks gewinnt. Ärger mit Dämon Boo Zum Turnier der Erwachsenen hat sich hoher Besuch angemeldet, der jedoch zunächst unerkannt bleiben will. Der Kaioshin - der Gott der Götter - und sein Diener Kibito sind auf die Erde gekommen, um den Magier Babidi daran zu hindern, den Dämon Boo aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Sein Vater Bibidi hatte Boo in einem Ei eingesperrt, nachdem ihm dieser nicht mehr gehorchte. Da Babidi jedoch eine große Menge an Energie benötigt, um Boo aus dem Ei zu befreien, hat er selbst zwei Kämpfer zum Turnier geschickt, die dort möglichst viel Energie von den anderen Kämpfern sammeln sollen. Als Gegenleistung für ihren absoluten Gehorsam hat er mit seiner Magie ihre Körperkraft und Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Verwundungen verstärkt, so dass sie für normale Menschen kaum zu besiegen sind. Allerdings unterstehen sie dadurch auch Babidis geistiger Kontrolle. Der Kampf zwischen Son-Gohan und Kibito findet ein jähes Ende, als sich Son-Gokus Sohn in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt und es Babidis Gehilfen gelingt, Son-Gohans Energie zu rauben und in einem magischen Gefäß zu versiegeln. Während des Vorgangs offenbahrt der Kaioshin Son-Goku seine wahre Identität und seinen Plan, Babidi zu finden und ihn aufzuhalten. Nachdem Babidis Schergen wegfliegen, folgen Son-Goku und die anderen Kämpfer den beiden, während Kibito Son-Gohan heilt und seine Energiereserven wieder auffüllt, um sich hinterher der Gruppe anzuschließen. Im Kampfring beschließt man nun eine Battle Royal, an der die verbliebenen Kämpfer C18, Mr. Satan und Mighty Mask teilnehmen, hinter dessen Maskerade sich Son-Goten und Trunks verbergen, die den eigentlichen Kämpfer überwältigt haben und in dessen Rolle geschlüpft sind um nach dem Juniorentunier auch bei den Erwachsenen mitkämpfen zu können. Die beiden werden schließlich von C18 enttarnt und disqualifiziert, woraufhin sie den anderen folgen, um den Dämon zu sehen. thumb|Babidis Zeichen das zeigt, wen er kontrolliert. Derweil kann Babidi mithilfe des Herrn der Unterwelt, Dabra, Kibito töten und Piccolo und Kuririn versteinern, ehe sich beide mit Son-Gohans geraubter Energie in sein Raumschiff zurückziehen. So dringen die Freunde in das Raumschiff ein, um Dabra zu töten und damit die Versteinerung zu lösen. Jedoch kommt ihre im Kampf abgegebene Energie Boos Befreiung zugute. Vegeta, welcher auch von Babidi verzaubert wurde und unter dessen Kontrolle steht, fordert nun den lang ersehnten Zweikampf mit Son-Goku. Während die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen, treten Son-Gohan und der Kaioshin ihren Kontrahenten entgegen. Doch liefert der Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Son-Goku jetzt die ausreichende Energie, Boo zu befreien. Obwohl dieser wie ein harmloser Gegner mit kindlichem Verstand wirkt, besitzt er doch derart gewaltige Kräfte, dass Son-Gohan und der Kaioshin zu fliehen versuchen, nachdem Boo Dabra mit seinen Zauberkräften in einen Keks verwandelt und verspeist hatte. Allerdings ist Boo schneller und holt beide mit einem Energiestoß vom Himmel. Dies spüren Son-Goku und Vegeta und unterbrechen ihren Kampf. Vegeta wehrt sich jetzt gegen die geistige Kontrolle durch Babidi und fühlt sich an den Ereignissen schuldig, sodass er Son-Goku in einem unachtsamen Moment K.O. schlägt und eine Magische Bohne nimmt, um sich dem Dämon zu stellen. Aber auch er hat mit seinen von Babidi verstärkten Kräften keine Chance. In einer gewaltigen Explosion, einer Art Selbstzerstörungstechnik, opfert sich Vegeta und versucht so erfolglos, den Dämon mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Daraufhin suchen Son-Goku und seine Freunde in Gottes Palast Unterschlupf und schmieden einen Plan, um zu verhindern, dass Boo die Welt ins Chaos stürzt und alles Leben auf der Erde auslöscht. Son-Goku plant deshalb, Trunks und Son-Goten eine Technik zu lehren, mit der beide für kurze Zeit zu einem Wesen verschmelzen, das über ungeahnte Kräfte verfügen soll. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen alle anderen die Dragonballs zu sammeln und zum Palast Gottes zu bringen, um nach dem Tod von Babidi und Boo die Menschen wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. So kündigt Son-Goku dem Dämon nach kurzem Kampf einen Gegner an, der noch stärker sei und bittet ihn, bis dahin die Welt zu verschonen. Mit den Dragonballs werden nun zunächst alle Opfer wiederbelebt, die durch Babidi und seinen Untergebenen getötet wurden, und Son-Goku beginnt das Training der Fusion mit den Kindern. Als er ins Jenseits zurückkehren muss, übernimmt Piccolo das Training. Von Enma, dem Pförtner des Jenseits, erfährt Son-Goku, dass sich weder Son-Gohan noch der Kaioshin im Jenseits befinden. Son-Goku spürt die Aura seines Sohnes und teleportiert sich zum Planeten der Kaioshins. Dort trainiert Son-Gohan mit dem Z-Schwert. In einem Test zur Stärke des Schwertes und Son-Gohans Fähigkeiten zerbricht das legendäre Schwert und befreit dabei einen verbannten Kaioshin. Dieser beginnt nun damit, Son-Gohans versteckte Kräfte mit einer stundenlangen Zeremonie zu wecken. Währenddessen wird Boo Babidi überdrüssig und tötet ihn kurzerhand. Schon kurz darauf lernt er Mister Satan kennen, der ihn mit einer Bombe töten will, was aber aufgrund von Boos Stärke fehlschlägt. Als er sich mit Mister Satan schließlich anfreundet und dieser angeschossen wird, löst sich Boos böse Hälfte und formt einen eigenen Körper, nachdem Boo seinen Freund geheilt hat. Zwischen dem bösen und dem guten Boo entbrennt ein kurzer Kampf, den der Böse für sich entscheiden kann. Er absorbiert den guten Boo, der im Kampf in einen Keks verwandelt wurde, und vollzieht eine Verwandlung. In der neuen Gestalt erscheint Boo kampfeslustiger und greift an, was er erblickt, doch kann er Mister Satan nichts anhaben, da der gute Boo in ihm ihn zurückhält. Nach einiger Zeit können Son-Goten und Trunks sich sogar in der vereinigten Form, die sie Gotenks nennen, in einen dreifachen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln. Doch ist Boo gerissener als gedacht und absorbiert schließlich Piccolo und Gotenks, nachdem er ihnen zunächst unterlegen schien. So hat auch Son-Gohan kaum mehr eine Chance. Daher will der alte „Kaioshin von vor fünfzehn Generationen“ Son-Goku zurück auf die Erde schicken und schenkt ihm dafür sein eigenes Leben. Damit Son-Goku eine Chance gegen Boo hat, übergibt ihm der alte Kaioshin die Ohrringe der Kaioshin, die Potaras, durch die ebenfalls zwei Wesen zu einem verschmelzen können. Allerdings hält diese Art der Fusion für ewig. Um Son-Goku die Macht der Potaras zu verdeutlichen fusionieren kurzerhand der junge Kaioshin und sein Diener Kibito zu Kibitoshin. Son-Goku wird daraufhin wieder auf die Erde gebracht, um mit Son-Gohan zu fusionieren. Doch diese Fusion kommt nicht zustande, da Son-Gohan den Ohrring fallen lässt. Als die Zeit von Gotenks’ Fusion innerhalb von Boo abläuft, hält Son-Goku es nicht mehr für nötig, mit seinem Sohn zu fusionieren und verwandelt sich in einen dreifachen Super-Saiyajin. Allerdings ist er wieder im Nachteil, als Boo Son-Gohan absorbiert und nun auch über dessen Kräfte verfügt. Unabhängig davon erhält Vegetas Seele in der Zwischenzeit am Eingang zum Jenseits ihren Körper zurück, damit dieser von Uranai Baba zurück auf die Erde gebracht werden kann, um gegen Boo zu kämpfen. Nach einer längeren Debatte mit Son-Goku erkennt Vegeta schließlich, dass sie mit den Potara-Ohrringen fusionieren müssen, um Boo zu besiegen. So bilden sie den Kämpfer Vegetto. Als Vegetto werden schließlich auch sie von Boo verschlungen, der meint, sich damit dessen Kräfte zu bemächtigen. Da Vegetto kurz vor der Absorbierung allerdings ein Schutzschild aktiviert hat, gehen seine Kräfte nicht in Boo über. Der Dämon bemerkt Boo dies nicht und fühlt sich als Gewinner Durch Lösung des Schutzschildes im Inneren von Boo werden Vegeta und Son-Goku wieder getrennt. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich, sowohl Piccolo, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten als auch Trunks aus kokonartigen Hüllen zu befreien. Als Boo die beiden dann in seinem Körper bemerkt, beginnt sein Abbild mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Vegeta findet schließlich den guten Boo, der wie die anderen Kämpfer in einem Kokon festgehalten wird. Als er auch ihn befreit, verwandelt Boo sich erneut, woraufhin Vegeta und Son-Goku alle Freunde packen, durch eine von Boos Poren in die Außenwelt entkommen und dabei ihre normale Größe zurückerhalten. Da Boo durch die Entfernung des guten Boo nun wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form existiert, erscheint er zwar als Kind, ist aber derart stark, dass Son-Goku und Vegeta ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Ihnen bleibt nur die Flucht, bevor Boo die Erde vernichtet, wobei sie durch Kibitoshin mittels seiner Momentanen Teleportation mitsamt Dende, Mister Satan und dem guten Boo gerettet werden. Piccolo und die anderen bleiben zurück und sterben. Als sich Boo nach der Explosion der Erde regeneriert hat, zieht er auf der Suche nach Son-Goku und Vegeta durch die Galaxis und vernichtet einen bewohnten Planeten nach dem anderen. Boo wird schließlich, als er im Jenseits erscheint, von Son-Goku und Vegeta auf den Planeten der Kaioshin gelockt. Gemeinsam mit dem guten Boo gelingt es, den bösen Boo so lange hinzuhalten, bis die Vernichtung der Erde mit den Dragonballs rückgängig gemacht wurde und alle Menschen, die durch Boo starben, wieder zurück ins Leben geholt wurden. Alle Erdenbewohner spenden einen Teil ihrer Kraft, die Son-Goku in Form einer Genkidama sammelt, mit der er Boo dann endgültig tötet. Mit einem weiteren Wunsch an Shenlong bittet Son-Goku darum, Boos Seele zu läutern, damit diese im Körper eines Menschen wiedergeboren wird. Das Ende Nachdem durch einen weiteren erfüllten Wunsch an Shenlong alle Erinnerungen der Menschen an den Dämon Boo gelöscht wurden, lebt der gute Boo bei Mister Satan und hilft ihm auch weiterhin, als Sieger des Großen Kampfsportturniers dazustehen. Son-Goten und Trunks sind zu Jugendlichen herangewachsen, Son-Gohan und Videl sind verheiratet und haben mit Pan eine kleine Tochter, die enorme Kräfte besitzt und begeistert von ihrem Großvater Son-Goku trainiert wird. Erneut treten Son-Goku und seine Freunde zum Kampfsportturnier an, in dessen erster Runde sich Son-Goku von Boo einen bestimmten Gegner zuschanzen lässt - einen kleinen Jungen mit dem Namen Oob. Als dieser im Kampf gegen Son-Goku seine Kräfte entfaltet ist klar, dass er die wiedergeborene und geläuterte Seele des bösen Boo ist. Statt den Kampf fortzuführen, schlägt Son-Goku Oob vor, ihn zu trainieren und dann noch einmal gegen ihn zu kämpfen. So verlässt er gemeinsam mit Oob den Kampfring und verabschiedet sich von allen. Figuren und andere wichtige Elemente Gegenstände thumb|upright=.75|Ein Dragonball mit vier Sternen. ; :Die sind magische Kristallkugeln, in deren Innerem sich ein bis sieben Sterne befinden. Sind alle sieben Dragonballs zusammen getragen worden, erscheint der heilige Drache Shenlong und gewährt demjenigen einen Wunsch, der diesen ausspricht. Danach verschwindet der Drache, die Dragonballs werden zu Stein und verteilen sich über die ganze Welt. Nach einem Jahr werden sie wieder zu Kristallkugeln und können erst dann erneut einen Wunsch erfüllen. Wie sich später herausstellt, wurden die Dragonballs von „Gott“ erschaffen, der damit die Dragonballs seiner Heimatwelt – dem Planeten Namek – rekonstruiert hat. Auch auf Namek selbst gibt es Dragonballs, die einen heiligen Drachen, Polunga, beschwören, der demjenigen, der die Dragonballs zusammen getragen hat, allerdings drei Wünsche statt einem erfüllt. Als später der Namekianer Dende die Position als Gott der Erde einnimmt, verbessert er die irdischen Dragonballs so, dass diese nun auch mehrere Wünsche erfüllen können. ; -Radar :Der -Radar ist ein handliches, kleines technisches Gerät, das die einzelnen in einem gewissen Umkreis aufspüren kann und ihre Lage auf einem kleinen Bildschirm anzeigt. ; -Kapseln :Die -Kapseln sind eine Erfindung von Bulmas Vater Dr. . Die kleinen Kapseln sind mit einem Druckknopf ausgestattet, in denen viele Gegenstände unterschiedlichster Größen auf Knopfdruck verstaut werden und aus selbigen wieder auf die ursprüngliche Größe zurückversetzt werden können. Vom Motorrad bis hin zu einem kleinen Haus mit Bad lässt sich alles auf eine handliche Größe zusammenschrumpfen und überall hin transportieren. ;Jindujun :Jindujunheißt im Anime Dragonball zuerst „Überschallwolke“ ist der Name einer Wolke, die der Herr der Schildkröten dem kleinen Son-Goku als Dank für die Rettung einer Schildkröte schenkt. Auf ihr kann jedoch nur derjenige fliegen, der ein reines Herz besitzt. Jemand, der böse oder schlechte Gedanken hat, kann nicht auf die Wolke steigen. Sie hört auf ihren Namen und erscheint, wann immer Son-Goku sie ruft. Im Kampf gegen Piccolos Dämon wird jedoch Son-Gokus Wolke zerstört und nachdem er bei Meister Quitte das Göttliche Wasser getrunken hat, erhält Son-Goku von ihm eine neue Jindujun. Auch Son-Gokus Sohn Son-Gohan fliegt später auf Jindujun. ;Magische Bohne :Die Magischen Bohnen sind eine Art „sofort wirkendes Allheilmittel“. Derjenige, der eine von ihnen isst wird von beinahe jeder Krankheit oder Verletzung geheilt und erhält seine vollständigen Kräfte wieder. Gleichzeitig macht eine magische Bohne einen Essenden für drei Tage satt. Hergestellt werden die Bohnen im Quittenturm von Meister Quitte. ;Magisches und Göttliches Wasser :Einer Legende zufolge soll das Magische Wasser demjenigen mehr Kraft verleihen, der den Quittenturm erklimmen und davon trinken konnte. Es ist jedoch normales Wasser. Allein der Weg zur Spitze des Turms und der Kampf mit Meister Quitte, um an das Magische Wasser zu gelangen, machen ihn stärker. :Im Gegensatz zum Magischen Wasser hat das Göttliche Wasser tatsächlich eine Wirkung auf denjenigen, der es trinkt: Es weckt in ihm verborgene Kräfte. Hat derjenige bereits seine vollen Kräfte mobilisiert, hat das Wasser keine Wirkung. Zudem ist es ein starkes Gift und kann denjenigen töten, wenn er nicht über enorme physische und psychische Kräfte verfügt. ;Mönchsstab :Der Mönchsstab ist ein Stab, der von Beginn der Geschichte an in Son-Gokus Besitz war. Er hat die Eigenschaft, sich nach dem Spruch Stab streck dich zu verlängern. Son-Goku hatte ihn von seinem Großvater erhalten, der den Stab wiederum von Muten-Roshi bekommen hatte, nachdem ihm dieser von Meister Quitte übergeben worden war. Von Meister Quitte erfährt Son-Goku später, dass der Mönchsstab die Verbindung vom Quittenturm zum Palast Gottes ist. Der Mönchsstab ist die einzige echte Waffe, die Son-Goku zu Beginn in vielen seiner Kämpfe einsetzt. ;Scouter :Scouter sind technische Geräte, die aus einem Glas bestehen und über einem Auge getragen werden. Sie messen die Energie beziehungsweise die Kampfkraft von Lebewesen und zeigen diese im Display an. Damit kann der Standort der Energiequelle ausfindig gemacht werden. Alle Kämpfer von Freezer tragen Scouter, so auch Radditz, Vegeta und Nappa als sie auf der Erde eintreffen. Allerdings sind die Scouter nur bis einem gewissen Grad zuverlässig: Ist die Kampfkraft höher, als das Gerat anzeigen kann, explodiert es. Ereignisse und Orte ;Tenkaichi Budokai, das große Kampfsportturnier :Zu den wichtigsten Ereignissen im fiktiven Dragonball-Universum zählen die Kampfsportturniere, die , die anfangs alle fünf, später alle drei Jahre ausgetragen werden. Hier nehmen die Meister der Kampfkünste teil, um den Stärksten unter ihnen zu ermitteln. Im Verlauf des Dragonball-Mangas nehmen Son-Goku und seine Freunde zunächst am 21., 22. und 23. großen Kampfsportturnier teil, unterbrechen aber ihre Teilnahme, nachdem Radditz auf der Erde auftaucht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Babidi auf die Erde kommt, um den Dämon Boo zu befreien. Diesem Turnier nachempfunden sind die von Cell ausgerufenen "Cell-Spiele". Im Jenseits wird ein ähnliches Kampfsportturnier zelebriert, nachdem der Kaio des Ostens verstarbDieses Turnier ist im Manga nicht enthalten.. :Gewinner eines Kampfes ist derjenige, der weder kampfunfähig noch K.O. ist. Verloren ist ein Kampf ebenfalls, wenn der Kämpfer den Boden oder Bereiche außerhalb des Kampfringfläche berührt. ;Quittenturm und Gottes Palast :Der Quittenturm steht im heiligen Quittenwald und ist ein sehr hoher Turm an dessen Spitze der Wächter, Meister Quitte, wohnt. Dort befinden sich das Magische und das Göttliche Wasser sowie die Magischen Bohnen. :Weit über dem Quittenturm schwebt Gottes Palast. Hier lebt der amtierende irdische „Gott“ mit seinem Diener Popo und kann das Geschehen auf der Erde verfolgen. In dem Palast gibt es eine Vielzahl von Heiligtümern und Räumen, darunter auch den Raum von Geist und Zeit. ;Raum von Geist und Zeit :Der Raum von Geist und Zeit ist ein spezieller Trainingsort in einer anderen Dimension, in der die Zeit schneller abläuft als in der realen Welt: Während außerhalb des Raumes lediglich ein Tag vergeht, beträgt die Zeitspanne für diesen Zeitraum im Raum selbst ein ganzes Jahr. Gleichzeitig ist das Innere des Raums größer als es von außen den Anschein hat und ist zum Teil erheblichen Schwankungen unterworfen, was die Umweltbedingungen betrifft. Der Raum wird durch eine Tür betreten, die verschwindet, wenn der Raum länger als 48 Stunden benutzt wird. ;Vollmond und Zerstörung des Mondes :Der Vollmond ist für die Saiyajin von besonderer Bedeutung: Ihr Schwanz ermöglicht es ihnen, sich beim Anblick des Mondes in einen riesigen Wer-Affen zu verwandeln, der in dieser Gestalt über außergewöhnliche Kräfte verfügt. So wird der irdische Mond das erste Mal beim 21. Tenkaichi Budokai von Muten-Roshi durch ein Kamehameha zerstört, nachdem sich Son-Goku während des Kampfes verwandelt hatte. Damit Gott einen neuen Mond erschaffen kann, nimmt er Son-Goku während der Zeit seines Trainings in dessen Palast den Schwanz ab. Als Piccolo Son-Gohan in seine Obhut zum Trainieren nimmt, zerstört er den Mond ein weiteres Mal, nachdem sich Son-Gohan ebenfalls in einen Wer-Affen verwandelt hatte. Kampftechniken Die gezeigten und erwähnten Kampftechniken wurden denen der fernöstlicher Kampfkünsten bzw. dem Kung Fu nachempfunden, werden aber zum Großteil mit auf Energie basierenden Techniken kombiniert. Alle werden sowohl im Kampfsport als auch in Kämpfen eingesetzt. Die Energie für diese speziellen Kampftechniken ist die reine Lebensenergie (Chi) der Kämpfer selbst, die zumeist sichtbar in Form von einzelnen oder mehreren Kugeln, Strahlen oder Scheiben konzentriert wird, um sie anwenden zu können. Die Energie wird in der Regel mit den Händen gebündelt und dann eingesetzt. Im Laufe der Geschichte verbessern die Charaktere ihre Techniken, erlernen oder entwickeln neue und steigern sich durch Meditation, Training und Kampf stetig in ihrer Kraft und Schnelligkeit, wobei sich auch ihre eigene Energie erhöht. Die Kämpfe finden anfangs mit wenig Einsatz von Energie und im Direktkampf vorwiegend auf dem Boden statt, wobei bereits einige Charaktere das „in der Luft schweben“ beherrschen oder sehr hoch springen können. Später werden die Kämpfe vorwiegend in der Luft ausgetragen, da die Kämpfer fliegen können. Durch die enorme Geschwindigkeit beim Kampf sind die Kontrahenten für ungeschulte Augen nicht mehr zu sehen. ;Dämonenblitz: Eine Energiekugel. Eigentlich eine Technik von Dämonen, die aber auch andere Kämpfer ausführen können. Son-Gohan erlernt diese Technik von Piccolo und setzt sie selbst recht häufig ein.Dragonball Z: Der legendäre Super-Saiyajin, polyband 2003, Bonusmaterial, Fight-Guide – Die besten Kampftechniken. ;Dodonpa: Das Dodonpa ist ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl und wird sowohl von Tao Baibai als auch Chao-Zu beherrscht.Carlsen Comics Dragonball, September 2000: Nr. 6: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 ;Energiediskus: Eine sehr große, flache Energiescheibe, die alles zerschneidet, was sie berührt. Angewendet wird diese Technik von Kuririn. :Freezer setzt diese Technik in Form der Schizoscheiben ein. Hierbei werden, im Gegensatz zum einfachen Energiediskus, mehrere erzeugt, die den Gegner außerdem verfolgen. ;Fusion: Hierbei verschmelzen zwei einzelne Kämpfer zu einem einzigen Kämpfer mit größerer Stärke, Kraft und Energie. Die Technik wird über eine Art „Tanz“ oder mittels der Potara-Ohrringe der Kaioshins durchgeführt. Die sich zu einer Person vereinigenden Kämpfer sollten in etwa gleich stark sein, um ein optimales Ergebnis zu erzielen. :Beide Durchführungen der Techniken haben Vor- und Nachteile: Der Fusionstanz muss mit Präzision ablaufen. Fehler bei den einzelnen Schritten führen zu einer viel schwächeren Transformation. Fusionieren Kämpfer auf diese Weise, hält die Dauer der Fusion 30 Minuten an. Die Fusion über die Potara-Ohrringe erfolgt schnell, hat jedoch den Nachteil, dass diese Fusion ewig anhält. :Angewendet wird die Technik von Trunks und Son-Goten, Son-Goku und Vegeta. Den Fusionstanz beherrschen zudem Piccolo und Kuririn. ;Genkidama: Um eine Genkidama entstehen zu lassen, bittet der Kämpfer alle Lebensformen darum, ihm ihre Energie zu geben. Auch die Kraft des Meeres, von Flüssen, Bergen und der Sonne kann er so nutzen. Die Energie kann sowohl von Lebewesen eines einzelnen Planeten als auch von benachbarten Planeten stammen. Er sammelt die ihm zur Verfügung gestellte Kraft in Form einer Energiekugel, deren Größe und Stärke von der Menge an zugeführter Energie abhängig ist. Der Nachteil der Technik ist, dass der Kämpfer dafür sehr viel Zeit und Ruhe benötigt. Dragonball Z: Der legendäre Super-Saiyajin, polyband 2003, Bonusmaterial, Fight-Guide – Die besten Kampftechniken. :Die Genkidama ist Son-Gokus stärkste Waffe. Er wendet sie im Kampf gegen Freezer, Cell und Boo an. ;Höllenspirale: Starker und spiralenförmiger Energiestrahl. Eigene Technik von Piccolo, die er trainiert hatte, um Son-Goku zu töten,sie dann aber u. a. im Kampf gegen Radditz einsetzt.Carlsen Comics Dragonball, August 2000: Nr. 5: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 ;Kaioken: Diese Technik erhöht sowohl die Kampfgeschwindigkeit als auch die Kampfkraft und kann durch Training weiter gesteigert werden. Wird sie zu oft hintereinander oder zu lange angewendet, kann der Kämpfer wegen zu hohem Energieverlust sterben. :Son-Goku hat diese Technik von Meister Kaio gelernt und schafft später sogar eine 20-fache KaiokenCarlsen Comics Dragonball, August 2000: Nr. 5: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 ;Kame-hame-ha heißt im Anime zuerst Schockwelle der Ahnen und dort erst später Kame-hame-ha :Eine Energiekugel mit großer Zerstörungskraft. Normale Kämpfer müssen 50 Jahre trainieren Akira Toriyama: Dragonball. Band 2: Der Meister des Kamehame-Ha, S.47, um diese Technik zu beherrschen. Son-Goku und den anderen Kämpfern gelingt dies jedoch in sehr viel kürzerer Zeit. Dragonball Z: Der legendäre Super-Saiyajin, polyband 2003, Bonusmaterial, Fight-Guide – Die besten Kampftechniken. :Diese Technik beherrschen Muten-Roshi, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamchu, Son-Goten, Cell und Boo. ;Kiku-Kanone: Die Kiku-Kanone ist eine Technik von Tenshinhan. Der Kämpfer formt durch Zusammenlegen beider Daumen und Zeigefinger ein Dreieck, das er auf einen Gegenstand oder Gegner richtet. Die Wucht der Energie gleicht einer Druckwelle und wirft sowohl Materie als auch den Gegner zurück, den sie dadurch töten kann. Wird die Kiku-Kanone zu oft ausgeführt, kann auch diese Technik für den Kämpfer tödlich enden Carlsen Comics Dragonball, August 2000: Nr. 5: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22. Später setzt Tenshinhan die Neo-Kiku-Kanone ein, die noch um ein vielfaches stärker ist. ;Mafuba: Ist die Technik, einen Dämonen zu fangen und ihn in ein Gefäß einzusperren. Sie birgt für den Anwendenden allerdings immer das Risiko, dass er dabei stirbt. Die einzige Abwehr ist eine Antimafuba. Carlsen Comics Dragonball, September 2000: Nr. 6: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 :Das Mafuba beherrschen Mutaito, Muten-Roshi und Tenshinhan. ;Momentane Teleportation: Eigentlich keine Kampftechnik, aber im Kampf und lebensbedrohlichen Situationen sehr nützlich. Der sofortige Teleport von einem Ort an einen anderen funktioniert jedoch nur, wenn sich an dem Ort, zu dem sich jemand teleportieren möchte, eine Energiequelle (Aura) befindet, die der Anwendende kennt. Technik von Son-Goku. ;Phantom-Bild-Trick: Hierbei bewegt sich der Kämpfer so schnell, dass er an mehreren Stellen Abbilder seiner Selbst hinterlässt (Phantombilder). Er verwirrt damit den Gegner und kann so aus einer ganz anderen Position angreifen. Carlsen Comics Dragonball, September 2000: Nr. 6: Das Dämonenschloss. Die wichtigsten Kampftechniken., S.22 :Diese Technik beherrschen unter anderem Muten-Roshi und Son-Goku. ;Schere, Stein, Papier (Ching, Chang, Chong): Eine reine Schlagtechnik, für die ausschließlich Kraft und Schnelligkeit, aber keine Energie benötigt wird. Die Reihenfolge der Attacken entspricht nicht immer denen der Begriffe, wodurch der Gegner getäuscht wird. :Son-Gokus erste Kampfechnik, die er von seinem Großvater Son-Gohan lernt. ;Sonnenblitz/Sonnenattacke: Der Kämpfer wendet seine Energie auf, um einen grellen Lichtblitz zu erzeugen, der den Gegner kurzzeitig blendet und ihn dadurch kampfunfähig macht. Die einfachsten Mittel, nicht geblendet zu werden, sind das Schließen der Augen oder eine Sonnenbrille. :Ursprüngliche Technik von Tenshinhan, die später aber auch von Kuririn und Cell benutzt wird. ;Wolfstechnik: Wie Schere, Stein, Papier zählt auch Yamchus Wolfstechnik zu den Kampftechniken, die mit Kraft und Schnelligkeit und ohne Energieeinsatz ausgeführt werden. Wenn er diese Technik einsetzt fühlt und bewegt er sich wie ein Wolf. Veröffentlichungen Manga Das erste Kapitel des -Mangas erschien im November 1984 in der 51. Wochenausgabe des Magazins und blieb bis zum Ende der Handlung ein fester Bestandteil des Repertoires. Das abschließende Kapitel der Serie wurde im Mai 1995 in der 25. Wochenausgabe des veröffentlicht. Der erste in Japan veröffentlichte Tankōbon zur Serie erschien im September 1985, weitere folgten im etwa zwei bis fünfmonatigen Abstand, bis im August 1995 mit dem 42. und letzten Band alle in der abgedruckten Kapitel zusammengefasst waren. Seit dem 4. Dezember 2002 wurde die Serie erneut in Form von neu aufgelegt und jeden Monat zwei Bände veröffentlicht. Die erste europäische und vollständig übersetzte Fassung wurde in Frankreich mit Band 1 ab dem 17. Mai 1993 veröffentlicht. In zwei bis dreimonatigen Abständen folgten weitere Bände, bis die Serie mit der Veröffentlichung des letzten Bandes am 12. September 2000 endete. Etwa mit der französischen Erstveröffentlichung des 22. Bandes startete die Serie mit den ersten fünf Bänden ab Oktober 1997 in deutscher Sprache und wurde in Deutschland durch Carlsen Manga als erster verlegt, der in der ursprünglichen Lesefassung veröffentlicht wurde. Zuvor wurden bereits Manga, wie beispielsweise Ranma ½ veröffentlicht, die jedoch der westlichen Leserichtung durch eine komplette Spiegelung der Seiten angepasst waren. Der letzte und 42. Band erschien in Deutschland im November 2000. Zur deutschen Erstveröffentlichung 1997 schrieb Christoph Dallach im Kultur SPIEGEL: Weitere Veröffentlichungen folgten ab Juni 2000 bis September 2003 in Schweden, ab März 2001 bis August 2004 in den Niederlanden. Im September 2000 wurde der erste englischsprachige Band in unregelmäßigen Abständen und lockerer Reihenfolge veröffentlicht, bis die Serie von 2002 bis 2005 in der Shonen Jump USA kapitelweise erschien. Im Juni 2006 erfolgte in den USA der letzte Band als Erstveröffentlichung. In der Zwischenzeit gab es Neuauflagen verschiedener Bände, um dadurch die ungeordnete Veröffentlichung der Einzelbände zu kaschieren. Seit 2008 wird der Manga von Viz Media in einer Sammeledition herausgegeben. Des Weiteren erschienen in Deutschland ebenfalls bei Carlsen Manga ein Dragonball Artbook und die Anime Comics Dragonball und Dragonball Z. Das Dragonball Artbook beinhaltet alle farbigen Illustrationen von , die zwischen 1984 und 1995 entstanden sind, sowie die jeweiligen Titelbilder der 42 Bände und den in den Jump Magazinen veröffentlichten Titelbildern. Es enthält außerdem ein Interview mit , in dem es vorwiegend um seine Zeichnungen geht. Die Anime Comics hingegen behandeln die Inhalte der Kinofilme, die nicht Bestandteile der Anime-Serien selbst sind. Weitere Länder, in denen die Serie veröffentlicht wurde, sind Polen und Mexiko (je ab 2001), Italien (ab 2002), Finnland (ab 2003), Spanien (mit katalanischer Übersetzung ab 2006), Brasilien, Portugal, Dänemark, Schweiz, Taiwan, Ungarn und Singapur. Anime produzierte im Laufe der Jahre drei Anime-Serien, die auf dem Manga basieren: , und . Sie umfassen zusammen insgesamt 508 Episoden. und sind dabei die filmische Umsetzung des Manga, wobei die Bände 1–17 (Kapitel 1–194) und die Bände 17–42 (Kapitel 195–519) behandelt. war hingegen von Anfang an als reiner konzipiert und besitzt keine -Vorlage. war für diese letzte Serie auch nicht mehr direkt verantwortlich, sondern wirkte lediglich als künstlerischer Berater mit. Neben den verschiedenen Serien entstanden von 1986 bis 1996 insgesamt 17 Kinofilme, von denen vier zeitlich in der Serie Dragonball angesiedelt sind: Dragonball – Die Legende von Shenlong, Dragonball – Das Dämonenschloss, Dragonball – Son-Gokus erstes Turnier und Dragonball – 10th Year Anniversary Movie – Path to Power. Realverfilmungen 1989 erschien unter dem Titel Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins eine Realverfilmung, die auf dem Anime-Film Dragonball – Die Legende von Shenlong basiert. http://www.ofdb.de/film/9327,Dragon-Ball-The-Magic-Begins Allerdings tragen die Charaktere des Films nicht die Namen der jeweiligen Figuren des Originals Dragonball. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0122050/ Im Jahr 2002 erwarb die US-amerikanische Produktionsgesellschaft 20th Century Fox die Lizenzrechte für einen Dragonball-Realfilm. Im September 2007 wurde angekündigt,Montreal Gazette vom 1. September 2007 über die Ankündigung der Dreharbeiten dass die Dreharbeiten im kanadischen Montreal durchgeführt werden. Sie haben im November 2007 begonnen und wurden im April 2008 abgeschlossenAnimeY über die Beendigung der Dreharbeiten, das Budget soll bei mindestens 100 Millionen Dollar liegen. Der offizielle Kinostart war ursprünglich für den 15. August 2008 vorgesehen, wurde dann aber auf den 3. April 2009 verschoben. Produzent ist Stephen Chow, für Regie und Drehbuch ist James Wong verantwortlich. Folgende Darsteller stehen bis jetzt fest: Justin Chatwin als , James Marsters als sein Gegner Piccolo,Pressemitteilung der 20th Century Fox vom 13. November 2007 Emmy Rossum als Bulma, Chow Yun-Fat als , Jamie Chung als , Joon Park als und Eriko Tamura als Mai. Informationen über die Handlung wurden bislang nicht veröffentlicht. Videospiele Erfolg und Rezeption Über 250 Millionen Exemplare der Geschichte wurden bis heute allein in Form von Büchern verkauft. Die Geschichte von Son-Goku und seinen Freunden hat zur Popularisierung des in Europa beigetragen. Die 42 durch den Carlsen Verlag veröffentlichten deutschsprachigen Einzelbände haben sich über 6,5 Millionen mal verkauft.Beitrag von Kai-Steffen Schwarz im Verlagsforum, 23. Juli 2007 Die Serie Dragonball Z sahen 1,3 Millionen Zuschauer. Die Zeitschrift Animania erklärt den Erfolg vor allem mit dem komplexen Universum, in dem die Serie spielt. Das Figurennetz sei ausgeklügelt und die Welt liebevoll gestaltet. Beim Anime stünden aber, im Gegensatz zum Manga, statt der Komik eher die Action im Vordergrund. So bereite die Serie trotz des einfachen Gut-Böse-Schemas zu Beginn viel Freude. Später jedoch, etwa ab den Cell-Spielen, werde der Spannungsbogen zu weit ausgereizt und die Kämpfe ziehen sich in die Länge. Durch die Möglichkeiten der Dragonballs werde dem Zuschauer nun ein „Showdown im Endlosschleifenformat“' geboten. Die Animationsqualität sei aber gleichbleibend hoch. Auch die Synchronisation sei, bis auf die Stimme Vegetas, passend. Diese ist umbesetzt worden, nachdem sich viele Fans beschwert hatten. Animania Nr. 44, S. 28 f. Weblinks * Shonen Jumps Website zum Manga (Japanisch) * Offizielle Website des Carlsen Verlags zur deutschen Manga-Fassung * Anime News Network über den manga (Englisch) Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Manga ar:دراغون بول ca:Bola de Drac cs:Dragon Ball da:Dragon Ball en:Dragon Ball eo:Dragon Ball es:Dragon Ball eu:Dragoi Bola fi:Dragon Ball fr:Dragon Ball gl:Dragon Ball he:דרגון בול hi:ड्रैगन बाल जी ht:Dragon Ball hu:Dragon Ball id:Dragon Ball it:Dragon Ball ja:ドラゴンボール ko:드래곤볼 la:Dragon Ball lt:Dragon Ball ms:Mutiara Naga nl:Dragon Ball nn:Dragon Ball no:Dragon Ball pl:Dragon Ball pt:Dragon Ball ro:Dragon Ball sc:Dragon Ball simple:Dragon Ball sl:Dragonball sq:Dragon Ball sr:Zmajeva kugla sv:Dragon Ball th:ดราก้อนบอล tr:Dragon Ball vi:Bảy viên ngọc rồng zh:七龙珠 zh-yue:龍珠